Incestomania
by EDITORIAL RAIDICHE
Summary: Si creeias que todas las familias son normales, espera a conocer a esta familia tan particular...
1. FAMILIA RARA

los personajes no me pertenecen

perdonen si dejo la de betrayers en espera

* * *

FAMILIA RARA

Soy Fate Testarossa tengo 14 años soy hija de una familia un poco rara, debido a que mi familia consta de 4 adultos, 2 mamas y 2 papas, tengo 3 hermanos mayores, Chrono, Kyoya y Miyuki, mis papas son Shiro y Clyde, mis mamas son Momoko y Lindy…

Mis papa Shiro es administrador de empresas y mi papa clyde es congresista, mi madre Lindy es fiscal y mi otra madre es chef, toda mi familia es reconocida a nivel internacional, no soy hija biológica, mi madre era empleada de confianza de aquí, pero mi hermana Alicia tiene problemas de salud y por eso por parte de que esta familia la apoyaron y en lo que mi madre viajaba a los estados unidos, mis padres viajaban a verlas…Mi hermana Miyuki está en nueva york estudiando diseñadora de modas, mi hermano Chrono es policía junto a mi hermano Kyoya, ambos viven en la academia…

Olvide mencionar algo y es que no les he platicado de mi princesa, es la niña más dulce y tierna que jamás hayan visto esa niña es mi hermanita Nanoha, tiene 9 años, otra cosa que olvide mencionar es que yo tengo 14 años, como muchos dicen estoy en la edad de fijarme en los chavos, pero en mi caso es totalmente diferente pues nunca he dejado de ver a mi hermanita

Hayate.- Fate las clases acabaron*mirándola*

Fate.- lo se*suspirando*

Hayate.- hoy vamos a ir a tu casa a terminar el proyecto*sonriendo*

Hayate Yagami es hija de un político, su hermana Signum está en la academia junto a mis hermanos su hermana Shamal está en Tokio como doctora prestigiosa, su hermana menor vita, estudia junto a mi amada hermanita

Fate.- si, estaremos solas, mis papas estarán muy ocupados*guardando los libros*

Salimos de la escuela y caminamos hasta mi casa, cuando llegamos note 3 bicicletas en la entrada sonreí, la bicicleta rosa, estaba llena de lodo, entramos y vimos a vita limpiando el lodo...  
Fate.- no me digas que mi hermana se volvió a caer en un charco de lodo*riendo*

Vita alzo la vista y tenía un rastro de sangre en la mejilla y tenía los ojos llorosos...

Hayate.- vita ¿qué te paso?* preocupada*

Vita.- dos tipos nos golpearon y Nanoha se llevó la peor parte*secándose las lágrimas*

Preocupada por mi hermanita corrí a la sala a verla, estaba llena de lodo y tenía varios raspones...

Fate.- nena ¿qué paso?

Nanoha se lanzó a abrasarme, estaba llorando...

Carim.- soy Carim gracia, amiga de su hermana y de vita*sonriendo*

Hayate.- ¿qué sucedió?*cargando a vita*

Carim.- en la escuela nos dijeron que había dos hombres que violaban a los niños, que ya habían hecho esas cosas a varios alumnos de nuestra escuela*preocupada*

Nanoha.- nos topamos con ellos*llorando*

Tome mi celular y marque a mis hermanos...

Fate.- Kyoya, soy yo Fate...paso algo...Nanoha y vita se toparon con los pedófilos...Nanoha está llena de lodo…gracias

Colgué y vi que Hayate también le marco a su hermana, aproveche para llamarle a mis papas...

Fate.- mama soy yo Fate, ¿mi madre está contigo?, pasó algo, quisieron violar a Nanoha...ya le avise a mi hermano…no...La revisare yo...al parecer se resistió y algo los asusto...las esperamos

Colgué y Hayate seguía ahora con su papa...

Fate.- papa, oye Nanoha tuvo un intento de violación, si ya le dije a mi hermano, también le avise a mi mama, colgué y mire a Nanoha, me vería con los ojos llorosos...

Fate.- nena, tengo que revisarte en tus partes*sonriendo tiernamente*

Nanoha.- si*abrazándome*

La cargue y la subí al cuarto de arriba, abrí la puerta de mi recamara y la senté al borde de mi cama la mire…  
Fate.- nena acuéstate*nerviosa*

Nanoha me hizo caso y se acostó…

Nanoha.- manchare tus sabanas onee-chan*acostándose*

Fate.- no importa, tengo que quitarte tus panties*roja*

Comencé a levantarle la falda y bajarle las panties…

Fate.- espera, iré por un gel lubricante*nerviosa*

Fui a la oficina de mi mama y de su bolsa saque un tubo de gel lubricante con base de agua, regrese a mi cuarto, pero mi mamas ya estaban ahí…

Momoko.- Fate ¿Cómo paso?*mirándola preocupada*

Fate.- eso se lo preguntaran a su amiga Carim*preocupada*

Lindy.- Fate, dame el tubo* poniéndose unos guantes blancos*

Le pase el tubo a mi mama y ella comenzó a inspeccionar externamente, buscando alguna evidencia de violación, separo sus piernas y miro detenidamente sus partes, Nanoha me miro y le tome la mano, la apreté suavemente, vi que cerro sus ojos y contuvo el aire…

Lindy.- no tiene signos de penetración*aliviada*

Nanoha me abrazo y la envolví en mis brazos…Hayate venía con vita, salí con Nanoha y la lleve al baño de su recamara, llene la tina y comencé a sacarle el uniforme, dejándola completamente desnuda, me quite el saco y lo deje en la canastilla de la ropa sucia, me arremangue las mangas y la tome, tenía un asunto entre las piernas que no se calmaba y no quería ser tan evidente, la metí a la tina y tome una esponja y le puse jabón, evitaba pensar en ella de esa forma, pero su acto me tomo por sorpresa, sus manos comenzaron a desabotonar la blusa, mire sus manos desabotonando mi camisa, las tome con las mías y las bese…

Pero en eso nos interrumpe mi madre que nos mira divertida, suspiro y trato de calmar mis pensamientos excitantes…

Lindy.- hija, toma una muestra bucal y por favor conténganse, hasta que esto haya terminado, puedes hacerla tuya*entregándome un isotopo*

Tome la muestra y termine de abotonarme la blusa ante la mirada molesta de mi pequeña hermana, después de que vio que me termine de abotonar me tiro agua encima y se sumergió, sonreí y me pare, con mis manos encontré su cuerpo y la saque a la superficie, pataleaba y gruñía, asi que la pegue a mi cuerpo y abrí la llave de la regadera, mi respiración estaba algo agitada y soltaba ligeros aires en su oreja, eso la calmo, mi mano la sujeto con delicadeza…

Fate.- dame unos días para resolver esto y después te prometo que no te hare esperar más*agitada*

Nanoha.- ¿onee-chan?*temerosa*

Fate.- solo unos días y Nanoha será la única persona para mi*bajándola*

Mi hermana me miro con confusión, pero sonrió…

Nanoha.- onee-chan es rara*riendo*

Sonreí y la cubri con la toalla, la cargue y la lleve a la recamara donde busque su ropa, al poco rato Hayate entro con vita en los brazos, tenia la cara roja, mientras ella la bañaba, yo deje que Nanoha se cambiara, mientras yo me iba ami cuarto a bañar…

Nanoha.- onee-chan*sonriendo*

Me di la vuelta y vi a Nanoha mirándome…

Fate.- Nanoha ¿Qué pasa?*sonriendo*

Nanoha.- eres bonita*sonrojada*

Me puse de cuclillas, quedando a su altura…

Fate.- ¿a qué viene eso tan de repente?*sonriendo*

Nanoha.- porque onee-chan me gusta*sonrojada*

Sonreí ante esta ligera confesión…

Fate.- Nanoha también me gusta*sonriendo*

Nanoha.- onee-chan tú me harías cosas*sonrojada*

Fate.- ¿cosas?*nerviosa*

Nanoha.- si, tu sabes esas cosas que hacen los hermanos mayores*sonriendo*

Suspire, esta niña terminaría matándome de un infarto…

Fate.- no, Nanoha, yo no te haría esas cosas, lo que yo te haría va más allá de lo tradicional*sonriendo*

Nanoha.- onee-chan ¿qué es eso?*señalando mi entre pierna*

Mira hacia donde apuntaba y me sonrojea mas no poder, lo tenía parado y sin su capucha…

Fate.- esto es algo que un día usare contigo*sonrojada*

Nanoha.- ¿conmigo?*feliz*

Fate.- claro, tu eres mi persona favorita*sonriendo*

Frente a ella me comencé a masturbar…

Fate.-(es mejor que la vaya preparando tanto físicamente como mentalmente para nuestra noche)

La mire y ella me miraba atentamente, sonreí y me comencé a tocarme más, sostuve mis gemidos en mi boca, mordiendo mis labios, cerré los ojos y deje que el agua corriera, unas pequeñas manos me tocaron, abrí los ojos y mire a Nanoha tocando la punta, me aleje y termine en la pared…

Salimos del baño y me comencé a cambiar frente a ella…

Fate.- Nanoha lo que acaba de pasar, quiero que quede entre nosotras*sonriendo*

Nanoha.- claro, pero…onee-chan parecía feliz cuando hacia eso*sonriendo*

Fate.-claro, pero me gustaría más que fuera Nanoha*sonriendo*

Salimos del cuarto y bajamos, en la sala estaba llena de policías y agentes de federales, rápidamente mi mano agarro la de Nanoha, quien me miraba asustada, mi mama se acercó y la sentaron en la mesa, la interrogaron junto a las otras dos, miraba expectante, mis nervios estaban a mil y a un policía se le hizo raro, que comenzó a fastidiarme, mi madre de lejos vio esto e intervino, en ese momento termino la entrevista y al igual que vita, salió corriendo y brinco a mis brazos…

Lo mire de forma desafiante…

Lindy.- Fate lleva a Nanoha arriba, creo que hoy querrá dormir contigo*sonriendo*

Momoko.- creo que iré a preparar algo de comida*nerviosa*

Clyde.- tranquila, ya hablamos al restaurant, no tardaran en traernos algo*sobándole los hombros*

Hayate se retiró con su padre, mi madre ordeno que cada esquina estuviera vigilada, Kyoya, Chrono y Signum escoltaron a Carim hacia su casa y de ahí se irían de regreso a la academia, siendo que todavía son estudiantes no pueden intervenir mucho…

Al cabo de un tiempo llego la comida y todos comimos en la sala, todos le dábamos indicaciones a Nanoha y se decidió que no fuera a clases por 3 días y que si salía, fuese acompañada de escoltas o conmigo, asi que yo tampoco iría a clases esos días, cuando se acordó que al día siguiente mis madres irían de viaje, ya que era de suma importancia, mis padres irían a trabajar y como planeo convertirme en fiscal, necesito tener un entrenamiento militar riguroso, por lo tanto ya se casi todas las artes que existen…

Durante la noche cuidaba el sueño de mi hermanita, quien se aferraba a mi camiseta, su cabello suelto caía sobre la almohada y como cada noche, quite las sabanas y con cuidado le quitaba el pantalón de la pijama, por la ranura que tenía mi bóxer, saque a tomar aire a mi amigo, el cual al sentir la ropa interior de mi pequeña hermanita se puso duro, comencé a masturbarme pasándola por su intimidad, mientras que con mi otro brazo sostenía mi peso sobre ella, me excitaba sentir su humedad en mi glande y hacia ligera presión en su entrada, estaba tan extasiada y excitada que no me contuve más y me vine encima en sus pantaletas, me volvía loca al estar asi, pero después le volví a poner la ropa interior y dormí a su lado…

* * *

para ser algo asi tuve que ver algo de lolicon XD


	2. NOCHE ETERNA

estos personajes no me pertenecen

().- pensamiento

* * *

NOCHE ETERNA

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde el incidente y todo ya había tomado su curso, los tipos fueron arrestados al intentar abusar de una señora, pero Nanoha y Vita insistieron en que ellos no eran, dejando este hecho como caso cerrado y tampoco le había dado tanta importancia, ganándonos el silencio de mi hermanita…

Había salido temprano de la secundaria e iba camino a casa en donde la familia completa estaba, claro como son una familia swingers, además de que estaban casados entre los 4 y ya se imaginaran para que llegaban antes que nosotras, entre a mi casa y la primera persona que vi, fue a mi mama Momoko, estaba preparando la cena…

Momoko.-bienvenida Fate*sonriendo*

Y en la mesa estaba mi padre Clyde leyendo el periódico de la tarde…

Fate.- ya llegue*dejando la mochila en la mesita*

Clyde.- bienvenida Fate*leyendo*

Al poco rato bajaron unos desarreglados y agitados, Lindy y Shiro, entre risas y demás, convivimos un poco, mire el reloj y vi que ya era hora de que mi hermanita saliera, me debatía en ir por ella o esperarla aquí…

Momoko.- Fate, ya cálmate*riendo*

Shiro.- si, hija, deja que tu novia llegue*burlándose*

Clyde.- Fate, espero que cuando crezca usen condón*riendo*

Lindy.- ya dejen de molestarla*tratando de no reír*

Mi cara estaba roja a mas no poder, por una parte me alegraba saber que mi familia me apoyaba y la otra era víctima de sus burlas, recuerdo que cuando nació Nanoha, abrió sus ojos y me miró fijamente, jure en voz alta hacer todo lo posible para que ella me amara, pues fue en ese instante en el que yo me enamore de ella…

Paso una hora y Nanoha no llegaba, esa niña siempre se distraía con algo más, sonreí ante el hecho de que Nanoha a veces era despistada…

DIN DONG

Me pare y abrí la puerta, estábamos viendo la televisión los 5, cuando dejo pasar a su compañera de clases Carim…

Carim.- buenas noches*nerviosa*

Todos.- buenas noches

Carim.- me podrían decir por qué Nanoha asistió hoy a clases*tomando asiento*

Shiro.- ¿qué quieres decir con que no fue?*serio*

Carim.- ella y Vita no fueron a clases hoy*apenada*

Mientras ella platicaba sobre la pinta de mi hermana, vi el carro de Hayate estacionarse afuera de mi casa, la vi bajar corriendo y me adelante en abrirle la puerta…

Fate.- ¿qué pasa Hayate?*sonriendo*

Hayate pasó y nos miró a todos…

Hayate.- buenas noche, Fate vengo a recoger a Vita*mirándome*

Mi madre se paró y tomo a Hayate de los brazos, sentándola en el sillón…

Un niño entro corriendo en ese momento y fue con Carim, le susurro algo al oído y salió disparado…

Fate.-(pequeño demonio, como se atreve entrar sin pedir permiso)*molesta*

Carim.- lamento eso Gary es un niño de la calle, pero me dijo algo malo*preocupada*

Clyde.- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?*mirándola*

Carim.- Nanoha y Vita le habían pedido que las cuidara, pues ellas aseguraban que no eran los señores que agarraron*nerviosa*

Fate.- ya le explicamos a Nanoha que a lo mejor por el shock los confundió*restándole importancia*

Carim.- pues me acaba de decir que los mismos sujetos que nos atacaron semanas antes, se llevaron temprano a Nanoha y a Vita en dos carros negros*triste*

Hayate.- ¡¿QUE ESTAS DICIENDO!?*tomándola de los brazos*

De forma inmediata avisamos a las autoridades y junto con Hayate recorrí el camino que mi amada hermana recorría todas las mañanas, no era muy solitario, a la mitad encontramos unas mochilas y las abrimos…

Fate.-(Takamachi Nanoha)*leyendo*

Mire y vi al niño, lo atrape…

Fate.- ¿Qué viste?*tratando de calmarse*

Gary.- los señores que las atacaron la otra vez se las llevaron*nervioso*

Hayate.- ¿hacia dónde?*mirándolo*

Gary.- hacia allá*señalando hacia el frente*

En eso llegó mi familia y pusieron atención a lo que el niño decía…

Gary.-venia en una vagoneta y el otro en un carro, ambos eran negros, uno de ellos era grande y calvo y tenía en el cuello el tatuaje de una serpiente negra, era blanco*describiéndolo con sus manos*

Un oficial tomaba nota de lo que decía, mientras el otro hacia un dibujo del sospechoso…

Shiro.- ¿Qué más?*sonriendo*

Gary.- el otro era moreno, usaba lentes morados, tenía el pelo parado como cuerpo espín y estaba pintado de morado, tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla, ambos usaban pistolas, por eso ya no me metí a defenderlas de nuevo*triste*

Momoko.- no te preocupes, hiciste lo que tu edad te permite*triste*

Gary.- pero pude anotar una matrícula*sacando una hoja de papel*

Mi madre cargo a Gary y le dio la matricula al investigador que inmediatamente metió los datos, en espera de que de una coincidencia…decidimos ir al restaurante y premiar a Gary con comida, pobre niño estaba muy hambriento…

Gary.- le avise a mi hermana y ella conoce la zona a la perfección *hablando con la boca llena*

Mi papa le agito los cabellos al niño y pidió más comida para el…

Investigador.- señora tenemos una coincidencia*alegre*

Lindy.- bien*tomando los papeles*

Comenzó a leer…

Lindy.- Ashton McKellan, 32 años, acusado de múltiples violaciones, estuvo desde los 13 en prisión por violar a su vecina de 3 años, salió libre a los 23, venta de drogas, intento de asesinato, secuestro express*leyendo*

Mi madre le enseño la foto a Gary…

Gary.- él es, él se llevó a Vita en su carro*emocionado*

Rápidamente mi madre se puso un chaleco anti balas y salió al lugar donde vivía…

Fate.- Gary, ¿desde cuándo se conocen?*temerosa*

Gary.- hace un año, Nanoha siempre me regalaba su comida y Vita aprendía mi Parkour de mi*comiendo una hamburguesa*

Le seguimos hablando al niño que poco a poco comenzó a sentirse seguro, devoro muchos platillos y todavía no terminaba con el postre, Hayate estaba completamente paranoica, no dejaba de consumir café, su padre solo tomaba whisky en las rocas, mis padres seguían esperando, pero yo me mantenía en un manojo de nervios, quería tener a mi pequeña en mis brazos, pero aun asi era imposible en ese momento…pasaron alrededor de 8 horas y la puerta del restaurante se abrió…

Hayate.- ¡VITA!*abrazándola*

Vita estaba llorando, padre e hijas lloraban emocionados, el señor Yagami para ser muy estricto, las amaba mucho, Vita está llena de tierra y detrás de mi madre salió Gary, no sé en qué momento ese niño se fue, venía con tierra y lodo…

Lindy.- si no fuera por este jovencito hubiéramos tardado más*sonriendo*

Oficial.- se infiltro por el rio, escavando un túnel entre las láminas de la casa y por ahí mismo saco a vita, llevándola a nosotros, fuera de peligro abrimos fuego, ya que el individuo era peligroso*sonriendo*

Gary.- fue un placer*sonriendo*

Fate.- ahora solo falta Nanoha*triste*

Los Yagami se había retirado, prometiendo estar al pendiente de nosotros, ya estaba amaneciendo y ninguna pista de Nanoha, mi desesperación aumentaba, nadie sabía dónde encontrarla, quería matar a medio mundo, pero era mejor controlarme y una vez más Gary desapareció sin que nos diéramos cuenta, yo solo suspiraba y juraba que la investigación no avanzaba y lo poco que teníamos era que el que secuestro a vita tuvo más de un compañero de celda y todos estaban muertos…

Estaba oscuro, olía a humedad, tenía los ojos vendados, al igual que mis manos…

GenGen.- shhh calla niña*sonriendo*

Oí la voz gruesa de una persona y me dio miedo, mucho miedo…

Nanoha.- (onee-chan ayúdame)

Unas manos ásperas desataban las cuerdas que me tenían atada, mis manos y pies quedaron libres y quise desatarme la venda pero las manos detuvieron las mías…

Gengen.- no hagas eso hermosa*tomando mis manos*

Nanoha.- ¿Quién eres?*temblando*

Gengen.- un amigo especial*tocando mis brazos*

Sus manos pasaron de mis brazos a la venda y al quitarla los abrí, había un hombre calvo que me sonreía de forma tierna, era de noche…

Gengen.- toma come algo*dándome un pedazo de pizza y refresco*

Comí lo que me ofreció, estaba hambrienta, no había comido desde ayer, me dio toda una pizza para mi solita, estaba nerviosa, él se veía tranquilo y gentil, pero cuando me puso en sus piernas, mis nervios aumentaron más…

Gengen.- estas rechula niña*acariciándole las piernas*

Nanoha.- gracias*nerviosa*

Gengen.- mira que piel tan blanca tienes*alzando la falda*

Sus manos recorrían mis piernas hasta el borde de mi falda…

Gengen.- hueles bien*oliendo mi cabello*

Algo raro sentí en mi trasero, se me clavaba como una estaca, me quise parar, pero me agarro y me subió de nuevo…

Gengen.- tranquila bebe*soplando en mi oreja*

Se paró y puso una colchoneta en el piso, saco unos sobres y los aventó aun lado, se quitó la playera, dejando su torso sin ella, vi cómo se quitaba el cinturón y mi sentido de peligro se puso al máximo, se sentó en la colchoneta y se quitó los zapatos…desvié mi vista y vi que era un almacén, estaba lleno de polvo, buscaba un lugar para poder escapar, pero las ventanas estaban casi hasta el techo, había charcos de agua en algunos lugares y olía a humedad…voltee a verlo y note que ya estaba en calzones, me puse muy nerviosa, al ver que tenía algo entre las piernas…

Gengen.- ¿te gusta lo que ves?*sonriendo*

Nanoha.-( nee-chan )

Gengen.-mira preciosa tu nada mas afloja, yo hago el resto y una de esas hasta te puede gustar*acercándose*

Vi cómo se acerca con esa sonrisa, me dio miedo, me tomo entre sus brazos y me acostó en la colchoneta, me arranco la ropa, jadeaba y babeaba mucho, se quitó lo último que tenía puesto y vi algo grueso, tomo uno de los sobres y se lo puso en esa cosa, me abrió mis piernas y se puso en medio, lo agarro con su mano y la movía de arriba, abajo, se acercó cada vez más a mi cosita…

Cerré los ojos y una ventana se rompió, , el resto lo vi en cámara lenta una persona venia bajando a toda velocidad, deslizándose por el cable, antes de tocar el suelo, hizo una voltereta y de una patada tumbo al señor, rápidamente cerré mis piernas y mire lo que pasaba… el señor tomo un tubo y quiso golpearla, ella esquivaba y lo mando al piso nuevamente, en su desesperación tiro una lámpara de gasolina, prendiendo todo rápidamente desvié mi vista y vi que era un almacén, estaba lleno de polvo, buscaba un lugar para poder escapar, pero las ventanas estaban casi hasta el techo, había charcos de agua en algunos lugares y olía a humedad…voltee a verlo y note que ya estaba en calzones, me puse muy nerviosa, al ver que tenía algo entre las piernas…

Gengen.- ¿te gusta lo que ves?*sonriendo*

Nanoha.- (nee-chan)

Gengen.-mira preciosa tu nada más afloja, yo hago el resto y una de esas hasta te puede gustar*acercándose*

Vi cómo se acerca con esa sonrisa, me dio miedo, me tomo entre sus brazos y me acostó en la colchoneta, me arranco la ropa, jadeaba y babeaba mucho, se quitó lo último que tenía puesto y vi algo grueso, tomo uno de los sobres y se lo puso en esa cosa, me abrió mis piernas y se puso en medio, lo agarro con su mano y la movía de arriba, abajo, se acercó cada vez más a mi cosita…

Cerré los ojos y una ventana se rompió, el resto lo vi en cámara lenta una persona venia bajando a toda velocidad, deslizándose por el cable, antes de tocar el suelo, hizo una voltereta y de una patada tumbo al señor, rápidamente cerré mis piernas y mire lo que pasaba… el señor tomo un tubo y quiso golpearla, ella esquivaba y lo mando al piso nuevamente, en su desesperación tiro una lámpara de gasolina, prendiendo todo rápidamente, me asuste al ver el fuego expandirse por todo el lugar, al ver nuevamente la mujer había atravesado y me puso su chamarra de cuero, me cargo y subimos al piso de arriba, conmigo en brazos, rompió la ventana y caímos al mar, nadamos hasta la orilla lejos del almacén…

Remilia.- Nanoha, ya vienen para acá*sonriendo*  
Nanoha.- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?*mirándola*  
Remilia.- por mi hermano menor, Gary*mirando hacia el cielo*  
Nanoha.- ya veo*sonriendo*  
Los bombero llegaron rápidamente y nos miraron, Remilia explico la situación al capitán y rápidamente hablo por el radio, sin dejar de mirarme, le pidió al médico que me revisara, pero Remilia comento que era mejor esperar a mi familia, el capitán insistió, pero en eso se oyeron las sirenas y lo primero que vi, fue una melena rubia, al poco rato mis brazos estaban en un cuello…  
Finalmente estábamos en casa, Nanoha ya no tenía que preocuparse por nada, mis papas se quedarían en la zona arreglando todo el caos que esto llevaba…llene mi tina con agua tibia y nos metimos Nanoha estaba pegada a mí, a pesar de que estábamos desnudas y cerca, no me excite, ella se alejó y se dio la vuelta, la mire y tome su rostro, la bese tiernamente, sus labios inexpertos me correspondían, la abrace pegándola más a mi cuerpo, sin dejar de besarla, toque todo su cuerpo…

Nanoha.-onee-chan*agitada*

Mis labios volvieron a reclamar los suyos, mi cuerpo ya mostraba signos de excitación, pero no me importo, sus labios eran tan tiernos y deliciosos, en un descuido le metí mi lengua, la saque de la tina y la lleve a mi cama, donde mis labios recorrieron su cuello, donde lamí y bese….  
Nanoha.- onee-chan*sonrojada*  
Mis manos ya estaban en sus pequeños y rosados pezones, los acaricie y jale un poco…  
Fate.- Nanoha*mirándola*

Mis manos ya estaban en sus pequeños y rosados pezones, los acaricie y jale un poco…  
Fate.- Nanoha*mirándola*  
No dije más y mi boca se posó en un pezón, donde mi lengua hizo lo suyo, me pase al otro, se pusieron duros y la mire, estaba roja y agitada, con mi lengua recorrí su abdomen, bajando a su zona más sensible…

Comencé a lamer cada parte de su abdomen, baje hasta sus labios vírgenes, comencé a lamer esa área, sin dejar de ver a mi hermanita, que cada vez gemía un poco mas, sin dejar de verla, introduje un dedo en su interior, pude sentir como sus paredes apretaban al intruso…

Nanoha.- duele*con ojos llorosos*

Fate.- relájate* besando sus muslos*

Cuando note que se relajó comencé con el mete y saca, haciendo que lo disfrutara demasiado…Nanoha ya estaba muy húmeda y lista para recibir algo más grande…

Fate.- Nanoha te va a doler*tomando mi miembro*

No la deje responder y se lo metí de un golpe…

Nanoha.- no, onee-chan duele*llorando*

Sentí sus paredes vaginales apretando mi pene, la bese lentamente y ella comenzó a relajarse un poco, mis manos masajearon sus pezones pequeños, provocando que se relajara por completo, sonreí ante esto…

Nanoha.- onee.-chan aun duele*agitada*

Fate.- ya pasara*sonriendo*

Mi puerta estaba abierta y tenía un par de horas para que disfrutáramos, tome sus diminutas caderas y comencé a moverme lentamente, sus piernas se cerraron a mi alrededor, mirándome comencé las embestidas y mire hacia bajó y rastros de sangre marcaban mi grueso calibre, sus gemidos cada vez eran más fuertes, mientras la penetraba, mi boca bajo a sus pezones hinchados de tanto placer chupándolos mientras entraba en ella…

Nanoha.- onee-chan ¿esto querías?*gimiendo*

Fate.- desde hace mucho y dime Fate-chan, porque en este momento estoy demostrando el amor que siento por ti**agitada*

Nanoha.- ¿Fate-chan tú me amas?* poniendo sus manos sobre mis brazos*

Fate.- con toda el alma, desde que naciste, espere el momento para demostrarte cuanto te amo*entrando nuevamente en ella*

No se dijo más y nos entregamos a la pasión, ella no dejaba de decir mi nombre, finalmente nuestras miradas se conectaron y juntas llegamos al preciado orgasmo…

Agotadas, salí de su interior y con la colcha nos tapamos, ella se acercó a mí y se durmió instantáneamente, mientras yo la veía y sonreía, finalmente caí a los brazos de Morfeo, no sin antes ver como mi madre cierra la puerta de la recamara…

* * *

espero que les este gustando la historia y como siempre no duden en mandar sus comentarios u opiniones


	3. REMEMBER

REMEMBER

Miro lluvia caer sobre la ventana, esos recuerdos golpean mi mente una y otra vez, cada vez que me acerco a un mundo que fue dejado por mi familia, suspiro ante esto, se que mis compañeras y mejores amigas me miran en silencio, mi mente estaba decidida a no caer de nuevo en ese sentimiento, jure en la tumba de mis padres no caer en sus mentiras y falsas ilusiones.

FB

Miraba su cuerpo desnudo en mi cama, sonreía ante el hecho de saber que hace unas horas antes ella fue mía, Sali de la cama dejando ver mi cuerpo desnudo, pero un quejido hizo que volteara a verla, cuidadosamente me acerque y quite las sabanas que la cubrían, notando una mancha roja, causando un sonrojo y una excitación se acumulaba en mi parte baja, tome las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo manchadas de sangre y las lave, cuando regrese la mire despierta , tallándose un ojo…

- fate-onechan*tallándose el ojo*

- aquí estoy nanoha*sonriendo*

- ¿Qué hora es?*mirándola*

- es más del medio día, vamos a bañarnos*extendiendo mi mano*

- si*tomándola*

La cargue y nos metimos a la bañera juntas, su cuerpo desnudo junto al mío despertó nuevamente la sensación pero no quería incomodarla, tome jabón liquido y lave su zona intima…

-arde*incomoda*

- es normal, después de todo te quite la inocencia*sintiendo culpa*

- si fue mi onee-chan no me importa*roja*

-ah…etto*sintiendo algo endureciéndose*

Nos terminamos de bañar entre juegos y bromas, pero antes de salirnos mi miembro toco su entrada, causando una erección instantánea, las manos de nanoha se colocaron alrededor de mi pene, mirándome divertida…

- onee-chan, ¿qué pasa si muevo mis manos así?*moviendo las manos hacia arriba*

Mi sonrojo fue notorio, pero sus manos no se detuvieron, siguieron subiendo y bajando…

- na…noha…para…yo*mordiéndome el labio*

- no, te gusta*moviéndolo más rápido*

Sus manos de lento fueron más rápido, no podía contener mis espasmos, pues sus manos no solo tocaban el tronco, sino también la cabeza, finalmente mi semen salió, quedando a flote en la superficie, lo mire avergonzada, suspirando salimos, nanoha solo me miraba con una cara de culpabilidad…

- no te preocupes, no me molesto, al contrario, te enseñare más cosas, como por ejemplo como usar la boca*sonriendo*

Nanoha solo asintió sonrojada, ella fue a su cuarto a cambiarse, mientras yo comenzaba a cambiarme, poniéndome unos bóxers negros, con un pantalón mezclilla y una camisa blanca, antes de abrocharme el pantalón, mire mis bóxers, un último suspiro salió de mi boca, me los baje y vi que mi pene estaba hinchado…en eso nanoha entro corriendo, la forma en la que iba vestida hizo que mi pene tuviera una erección, nanoha quedo frente a frente de mi duro miembro…

- ¿están mis papas?*nerviosa*

- no, salieron a ver unos asuntos de trabajo*mirándolo*

- creo que no quieres salir*sonriendo*

Nanoha no apartaba la vista de ahí, tome con mis manos mi pene y me comencé a masturbar lentamente, ante su mirada atenta, mi pene se puso duro de forma instantánea, sentía mis testículos llenos…

- ya es hora de que aprendas algo mas*sonriendo*

- algo como que*mirándome*

- algo para grandes, pero…*nerviosa*

- si eso ayuda a mi onee-chan, lo hare*preocupada*

- no es que no quiera que lo hagas, pero temo que te deje mal*triste*

En un momento de lucidez me retracto de lo que iba a enseñarle a mi dulce pero tierna hermanita, pero verla tan curiosa sobre un asunto de grandes, hace que me excite de forma tan repentina…

- como gustes*triste*

- nanoha, no pongas esa cara, sabes que contigo soy muy feliz, pero no quiero que después de tanto trauma, sea tu objeto de odio*triste*

- tú nunca serás objeto de mi odio, eres alguien a quien admiro mucho, eres casi perfecta a tu joven edad, ya tienes cientos de becas y solicitudes para ingresar a la universidad, una carrera militar ya conocida, pues estudiaste en ACADEMY MILITARY MILD CHILDA, ya eres una enfurecer*nerviosa*

- tú has estado analizándome ¿verdad?*sonriendo*

- solo un poco*nerviosa*

- sabes que en cuanto termine la secundaria, tendré que ingresar a la universidad*sonriendo*

- por eso quiero que el tiempo que nos quede juntas, la pasemos bien, pues ya nada mas quedamos nosotras 2 y si tú te vas nada mas quedaría yo*triste*

A veces esta niña me sorprende con su madurez, pero en el fondo tenía razón, yo ya tenía una carrera en camino y ella se quedaría sola en esta enorme casa, a veces pienso que ella es la adulta y yo la niña, pero nanoha no era tonta y eso me lo había demostrado, a su escasa edad ya era una niña prodigio, pues sabía leer un libro en menos de un día, sabe cosas que otros niños no y entiende otras que son muy complicadas para su edad, una vez le tuve que pedir ayuda con mi tarea de aritmética…

- nanoha, yo también creo que debemos hacer cosas juntas*suspirando*

- ¿me enseñaras?*mirándome*

No dije nada solo sonreía, a veces creo que esta niña sabe más de lo que le estoy haciendo, que yo, me pregunto si ella es la cazadora y yo la presa…

- muy bien, es algo rápido pero…*interrumpida*

Fui interrumpida debido a que nanoha había tomado mi pene y lo besaba, cuando fijo su mirada en mi, esa mirada de alguien adulto volvió aparecer, era escalofriante, fría, calculadora, pero escalofriante, con la visión nula, vi que ella abría la boca, para chuparlo, mi excitación era mayor, lo hacía como una profesional, como si ya lo hubiese hecho antes, siguió lamiéndolo, besándolo, chupándolo, podía sentir el fondo de su garganta con mi cabeza, puse mis manos en su cabellera y comencé a mover las caderas de forma regular, mientras que mi miembro salía y entraba de su boca, ella solo tenía la vista fija en mi, cada movimiento suave en su boca, me ponía al máximo, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba los pantalones abajo, pero no me importaba, el placer que sentía era grande enorme, mis gemidos ya eran gritos de placer, afortunadamente la casa era anti ruido, unas embestidas mas en esa boca y termine llenándola de mi…

Saque mi miembro de su boca, dejando en ella un rastro blanco, al abrir lo ojos note que ella se estaba tragando mi esencia, sonrojada, quería mas, pero unos toquidos en la puerta me alertaron, así que me subí los pantalones rápidamente y baje las escaleras, nanoha había entrado al baño para quitarse los restos que quedaron en su cara, abrí la puerta y para mi desagradable sorpresa…

- buenas tarde señora Kanamoko*seria*

- buenas tardes Fate, sabes que nanoha no fue hoy a la escuela*seria*

- lo sé, ella está descansando de la experiencia traumática*mirándola*

- ¿puedo pasar?*mirándola*

- me gustaría, pero me interrumpió mis ESTUDIOS*suspirando*

- ¿no deberías estar en la escuela?*indagando*

- ¿y quién cuidaría de mi hermana? ¿Usted? Dudo que tenga la experiencia para proteger a una niña*molesta*

- le enseñaría valores y no la clase de blasfemia que ustedes hacen*sacando la biblia*

- si me permite, tengo que estudiar*cerrando la puerta*

Esa señora siempre ha sido una patada para nuestro hígado, metiéndose en donde no llaman, vigilándolos, afortunadamente más de una vez hacemos que ella tiemble al ver que se le cobra de mas en su recibo y por eso también mandamos a construir un muro alto, para evitar que intente ver lo que sucede en casa, comencé a subir las escaleras y para mi sorpresa , nanoha estaba en envuelta en una toalla, asomándose de la puerta de mi recamara, con una sonrisa en mi rostro, me comencé a desabotonar la camisa y los pantalones, nanoha al verme se metió al cuarto y se acostó en la cama, avente mi camisa y me baje los pantalones hasta las rodillas, junto con los bóxers, me subí a la cama y le quite la toalla, dejando a mi vista su cuerpo desnudo, tome sus piernas suavemente y la jale un poco , separándolas y colocándolas alrededor mío, tome mi duro miembro y lo introduje, la sonrisa de mi cara nunca desapareció, cuando ya estaba todo adentro, comencé a embestirla suavemente…

- ahh*gimiendo suavemente*

- ¿te gusta?*embistiéndola de nuevo*

- mmph*respirando agitadamente*

Sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos, aun no se acostumbraba a mí, porque cuando entro se tenso, pero conforme me moví, se relajo y sus paredes vaginales, me lo apretaban y eso me gustaba, otra cosa es que sangro un poco, pero eso no impidió para que siguiera haciéndolo, comencé a moverme un poco más rápido y con ello sus pequeños gemidos también, me acerque a besarla y ella me correspondió al instante, aunque sus besos eran algo torpes para mi eran exquisitos, baje a su cuello donde mis labios degustaban su sabor, no me importaba que oliera a sexo la recamara, me importaba seguir dándole placer a mi hermanita, mis penetraciones se hicieron suaves y pausadas, llenándola toda, mis manos no se contuvieron y la acaricien toda, apretando puntos clave para elevar su excitación…terminamos juntas, la llene nuevamente de mi esencia, dejándola descansar y con la sabana limpie los rastros que quedaron de nuestra odisea, me subí los pantalones y tome mi camisa del suelo…

- ¿tienes hambre?*abrochándomela*

- sí, mucha*sentándose*

- ¿Qué se te antoja?*mirándola*

- una hamburguesa con papas y una soda de naranja*sonriendo*

- bueno, iré a comprártelas y a comprar algunas cosas en la farmacia*sonriendo*

- ¿vas a comprar condones?*riendo*

Esa pregunta como balde de agua fría…

- si*riendo nerviosa*

- pero a mí me gusta así*puchero*

- pero comprare unos sensibles*evitando su mirada*

- mou onee-chan*suspirando*

Rei ante esto y tome mi cartera…

- enseguida regreso*besándola*

Nuestro beso se hacía cada vez más intenso y fogoso, me separe de ella sonrojada y la bese una vez mas pero ahora de forma tierna, Sali de la casa con rumbo a la farmacia, compraría unos cuantos condones para la situación, de ahí me pase a comprarnos algo de comer, para reponer energías, después de hacer todo esto llegue a casa y abrí con mi llave…

NANOHA POV

Oí la puerta cerrarse y corrí a mi cuarto me puse una falda corta y una blusa de tirantes, tome mi celular y marque un numero conocido…

- hola…vita, ¿estás con..?...si, fue demasiado predecible, hasta ahora dos veces lo hemos hecho, la tiene enorme y es muy gruesa, me dolió cuando la metió, ahora solo falta un poco más…sabes que yo la amo…

Mi platica con mis amigas era extensa, pero al terminarla, baje a la cocina poner la mesa y mientras lo hacia prendí la televisión en una película, saque la sabana y puse el resto de la ropa, subí a tender la sabana y baje de nuevo, comencé a prepara un pastel de chocolate y en eso oigo que abren la puerta…

- nanoha ya llegue*gritando*

- en la cocina onee-chan*dejando el pastel en el refrigerador*

- ah, ¿Qué hacías?*sonriendo*

- un pastel de chocolate*sonriendo*

Dejo las cosas en la mesa y se acerco a besarme, la tome del cuello y profundice el beso, nos separamos y ella saco las hamburguesas de la bolsa, nos pusimos a comer en la sala, donde yo me senté en el suelo y ella en el sofá, comenzamos a comer con una película, a la mitad suena el celular de mi hermana, la cual contesta, mirándola traviesamente, le desabrocho el cinturón lentamente, ante su mirada atenta, pero en vez de seguir bajo directamente su cierre, Fate pasa saliva nerviosamente, pero sigue poniendo atención a la llamada, comienzo a buscarlo y lo saco, su mirada sigue fija en mi, tomo un sobre de salsa cátsup y se lo unto, su mirada seguía fija en mi y de un rápido lengüetazo le quito un poco de la cátsup, mirando como poco a poco se comienza a despertar mini Fate, otro lengüetazo hizo que se levantara por completo, unte mas salsa en el y lo introduzco a mi boca, mirando como mi hermana se quedaba sin aire, automáticamente, abrió las piernas, mientras ella seguía en su llamada, yo comenzaba el clásico mete y saca , la mano izquierda de Fate se coloco atrás de mi cabeza, mientras mi lengua pasaba por su contorno grueso, lo besaba y en todos lados, finalmente dejo su llamada y coloco su otra mano atrás, lo tome con una mano mientras mi boca seguía ocupada, su cara roja y sus leves gemidos eran señal de que lo estaba haciendo bien…

Finalmente decidí seguir solo con las manos, con un movimiento rápido y preciso, Fate acabo, su rostro rojo y su respiración entrecortada confirmo mis sospechas, había hecho bien mi trabajo…

- nanoha es cruel al hacerme esto*agitada*

- ¿qué cosa?*mordiendo mi hamburguesa*

Fate cree que porque soy un niña no me daba cuenta de sus intenciones conmigo, así que moví cada una de mis fichas, la provocaba, me le insinuaba y sé que cada noche era un martirio para ella, pero mientras planeaba como dar el golpe final, me secuestraron, el hombre quería robarme mi virginidad, afortunadamente apareció ella, la otra mujer , ya la conocía, pero aun así algo me decía que tenía que ser precavida con ella, su forma de seguirme era anormal, fuera de eso, mi plan había funcionado pues esa misma noche culmino….

Ahora veía a mi hermana sonrojada y con la respiración regular, seguí comiendo mi hamburguesa, pero lo siguiente me tomo desprevenida, me acostó en el sillón y como yo no llevaba ropa interior, me lo metió de un golpe, comenzó a moverse lentamente a pesar de estar en una posición incomoda, a ella le gustaba estar arriba de mi, mis gemidos se mesclaron con los suyos, mientras que ella seguía penetrando mis entrañas, enrede mis piernas en su cadera, permitiéndole mayor alcance, se preguntaran como se todo esto, las noches de pijama da en casa de Carim veíamos todos esos videos…en este momento Fate se a percatado de que no tengo una pisca de inocencia, pero al parecer no le importo mucho, ya que sus embestidas aumentaron el ritmo, haciéndome gemir en el proceso, la mirada de Fate estaba fija en mi rostro y su rostro se encontraba sudoroso, para mi vista era el mas hermoso pues su aliento chocaba con mi oreja derecha sus gemidos eran audibles y a pesar de tener el aire acondicionado al máximo, la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos era extrema, sus manos alzaron mi playera y su rostro descendió a mis pechos, con su boca pegada a uno de ellos y su mano masajeando el otro, no podía dejar de gemir y luego su torturosa forma de penetrarme lentamente, pero mis caderas ya comenzaban a tomarle ritmo y quería mas movimiento…

-shhh, no las muevas *besando mi pezón*

-Fate-chan es mala*gimiendo*

-nanoha lo es más, me torturaste mientras hablaba con mi superior*entrando nuevamente*

-quiero más*gimiendo*

-no, ahora estas bajo mis órdenes*besando mi abdomen*

Se sentó y con ella yo me senté entre sus piernas, quedando mis piernas a sus costados y su pene en mi interior, sus brazos sostenían mis nalgas, comencé a moverme lentamente, sentía como sus manos separaban mis nalgas, mis movimientos eran cada vez mas rápidos, pero lo siguiente me tomo por sorpresa, uno de sus dedos se encontraba dentro de mi ano…

-duele Fate-chan*tomando su camisa*

-ya pasara*metiéndolo más*

- para*con ojos llorosos*

-soy yo*hablándole al oído*

-onee-chan*dolida*

Su dedo entro completamente, haciéndome sacudir, mientras ligeras lagrimas caían mojando su camisa por completo…

-ya pasara*moviéndolo lentamente*

-duele mucho*sintiendo el movimiento*

-sigue moviéndote a como lo hacías antes*susurrándome en el oído*

Comencé a moverme lentamente, mientras lo hacía sentía que su de do también lo hacía, marque el ritmo y al poco rato, comenzó un mete saca, sentía raro y me dolía mucho…

-aun duele y arde*sollozando*

-muévete mas rápido y desaparecerá el dolor*acostándose en el sillón*

-uhm*asintiendo*

Puse mis manos en su abdomen impulsándome hacia arriba para después dejarme caer, esos movimientos repetidos hicieron que comenzara a gemir más fuerte, mientras que el dedo seguía con el mete saca, mis subidas y bajadas cada vez eran mas rápidas…

-no tan rápido o me vendré*tomando mis caderas*

Comencé a brincar mas fuerte haciendo una penetración más profunda, sus manos estaban en mis costados, su pene estaba entrando y saliendo de mi, la mire y sus ojos miraban como su miembro entraba en mi, tomo su celular y tomo una foto de esa parte, se levanto y me cargo, camino hasta la cocina, dejándome acostada en la mesa, donde continuo penetrándome con más fuerza, sus embestidas movían la mesa de su lugar, cuando finalmente siento algo caliente en mi interior, cayó encima mío completamente cansada…

-nanoha ¿estás bien?*respirando agitadamente*

-si *agitada*

-nanoha debe aprender a dejar de jugar con fuego*sonriendo*

-Fate tiene que aprender a saciar su sed*riendo*

FIN FB

Me sumí en mis recuerdos, mientras iba a bordo de este tren, mire a mis mejores amigas quien esperaban que me subiera para partir y nunca volver, este tren ya no iba al mundo de los vivos, pues yo ya había dejado ese mundo atrás, sonreí melancólica al recordar todo, bien dice que cuando mueres recuerdas toda tu vida


	4. INICIO DE UNA GUERRA

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

SI TIENES COMENTARIOS NEGATIVOS RESPECTO A LA HISTORIA, ABSTÉNGASE DE COMENTAR YA QUE ESTA HISTORIA ES CREADA PARA AQUELLOS QUE LES GUSTA LEER ALGO NUEVO...

* * *

INICIO DE UNA GUERRA

Mi cabello cae sobre mi, encerrada en estas 4 paredes, preguntándome si había hecho lo correcto, no podía con la culpa, matar a quien ame con todo el corazón, alzo mi vista y veo mis ojos rojos, me nombrarían comandante por lo que había hecho…las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas

FB

Habían pasado dos días desde que tuvimos esa…ustedes saben que, habíamos regresado a clase, pero siempre llegaba antes que nanoha saliera, pero este día las cosas eran diferentes, una compañera de nombre Rein estaba ayudándome con el proyecto, pero no solo nos atrasábamos por sus insinuaciones…

-Fate, ya llegue*abriendo la puerta*

-ah, hola nanoha, estoy en la sala*gritando*

Cuando la vi asomarse, tenía a Rein encima mío, acariciando mi cuerpo y sobre mi, al ver a nanoha, me miro con su mirada seria…

-lamento interrumpirte onee-chan, pero creo que vita y yo iremos por algunas hamburguesas*subiendo las escalera*

-nanoha, espera*nerviosa*

Quitarme a Rein de encima era casi imposible y más cuando cierto hurón llego y me vio en una situación similar a la que me había visto nanoha…

-buenas Fate*sonriendo*

-¿Qué hace aquí Yuuno?*seria*

Cabe destacar que el hurón nunca fue ni será mi personaje preferido, ya que nanoha pasaba o pasa el mayor tiempo con el…

-nanoha, me pidió ayuda con un proyecto*desviando la mirada*

En eso baja nanoha…

-yuuno-kun, gracias por ayudarnos*sonriendo*

-es un placer ayudarlas a ti y a vita *sonriendo*

-espera, nanoha ¿Por qué no me lo pediste a mi?*triste¨

-porque estas ocupada, fate-baka

Vita me miro de una forma extraña…

-nos acompañas a comprar algo de comer*tomando su mano*

Vi como el hurón se sonrojo ante esto y mi sangre hervía, los 3 salieron de la casa con rumbo desconocido, me quite de encima a Rein y me puse hacer el proyecto hecha una furia, vi la mirada del hurón y este no miraba precisamente a mi hermana con buenos ojos, había deseo y lujuria en ellos, pero también había amor…al ver que no ponía interés como antes en ella, Rein se puso a estudiar como dios manda, pero en mi nacía una angustia…hasta que oí la puerta abrirse…

-jajajajaja Yuuno eres divertido y no como siempre aparentas*riendo*

-¿y que aparento?*riendo*

-que eres muy serio, ¿verdad nanoha?*sorbiendo su bebida*

-así es vita, gracias por llevarnos a comer a pizza planeta*riendo*

-fue un placer llevar a tan bellas damas*sonriendo*

-bueno pongamos manos a la obra, nanoha, Yuuno*sonrojada*

-sí, vita*sonriendo*

Los 3 subieron al cuarto de nanoha y eso provoco en mi mas furia inmensa, quería subir y ver qué es lo que tanto hacían, pero no podía, tenía que entregar este proyecto para mañana…unas risas provenientes del piso de arriba, crisparon mis nervios…

-Yuuno…jajaja….basta¨

-no, nanoha, me asustaste

Pero lo siguiente me paralizo…

-Yuuno besa a nanoha

-vita que cosas dices

-vamos sabiondo, hazlo

-vita deja de molestar a Yuuno

-pero solo es un beso

Hubo silencio y mi corazón latía a mil por hora…

-¿y? ¿Qué tal besa?

-ah…etto…solo fue un roce

-ahora me toca, beso

Mi corazón se detuvo, nanoha, mi nanoha había besado una boca sucia…no podía imaginar lo que estaba sucediendo ahí arriba, asi que deje de pensar y me concentre en mis tareas…pasaron horas desde ese incidente y me encontraba limpiando el tiradero que hicimos al construir la maqueta..en eso oigo pasos y veo en el reloj que son las 10, miro quien baja y me quedo en shock, el hurón se venía abrochando el cinturón, mientras que su camisa estaba desabotonada, dejando al descubierto su bien formado cuerpo, traía una sonrisa y antes de ponerse los zapatos se subió el cierre, finalmente se fue, cuando mis piernas respondieron, corrí al cuarto de nanoha y al abrir la puerta, veo a vita y a nanoha en ropa interior, profundamente dormidas, miro en su mesita y veo varios condones usados, tome a vita y la acosté en su cama, mientras que a nanoha la lleve a mi cuarto, la acosté en la cama y la desnude…

Me quite el uniforme rápidamente y le abrí las piernas, mi pene aun no estaba de pie, pero basto con restregarlo en su intimidad para que este se pusiera duro, bese su cuerpo con desesperación, queriendo quitar esas sucias e inmundas marcas y colocar las mías, llene de saliva cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cuando finalmente la penetro, comienzo a moverme regularmente, provocando que despertara

-Fate*cansada*

-¿Por qué?*llorando*

-¿Qué sucede?*sintiendo un poco de dolor*

-¿Por qué con él?*mirándola con los ojos llenos de lagrimas*

-lo siento*triste*

-estas sucia de él*moviéndose más rápido*

-me lastimas*dolida*

-necesito limpiarte de sus acaricias*penetrándola más rápido*

-me duele*con ojos llorosos*

-SOPORTASTE SUS BESOS Y ACARICIAS, AHORA TE AGUANTAS*furiosa*

No dijo nada más, me detuve y la mire, ella parecía dolida, así que la penetre mas tiernamente….

FIN FB

Recordar ese día hizo que mi sangre hirviera de nuevo, EL tenia la culpa o quizás no, yo era la culpable, yo le puse fin a su vida y a la de ella, no soportaba l idea de verme en el espejo….

Ese tren con su lento andar y con mi vida pasándome enfrente, no pude evitar recordar lo que paso dos días después…

FB

Había salido de la escuela, unto con vita nos pusieron un proyecto de leyes que pueden ser mas que una ciencia ficción, un tema donde tenemos que crear una teoría de caos, íbamos caminando entre risas y bromas, hasta que toco el tema…

-nee nanoha, ya que tu y Fate tienen sexo, ¿Qué sigue?*mirándome*

-nada, crei que me pediría algo mas, pero no*suspirando*

-creo que tu quieres algo más que sexo*riendo*

-claro, me costó hacer un plan de meses para llamar la atención*puchero*

-nanoha*mirando con el rabillo del ojo hacia atrás*

-lo sé*suspirando*

-¿Por qué nos seguirá?*susurrando*

-eso me gustaría saberlo*mirando hacia atrás discretamente*

-como te decía nanoha-baka*sonriendo*

-mou Vita es cruel conmigo, pero aun así Fate puede tener una relación con alguien más*triste*

Justo en ese momento abrí la puerta de mi casa, pues estaba la bici de Fate y otra que no reconocí, entramos juntas….

-Fate, ya llegue*abriendo la puerta*

-ah, hola nanoha, estoy en la sala*gritando*

Cuando llegue a la sala, me sorprendió ver a una mujer arriba de Fate, muchos dicen que mi mirada es como la de un demonio y esa mirada le puse, cargada con una enorme tristeza…

-lamento interrumpirte onee-chan, pero creo que vita y yo iremos por algunas hamburguesas*subiendo las escalera*

-nanoha, espera*nerviosa*

Oi que me llamo, pero aun así la ignore, llegamos a mi cuarto y lo que quería era llorar pero como siempre vita no se podía quedar con los brazos cruzados…

-jum tengo un plan de emergencia*sentándose*

-¿Cuál es?*mirándola*

-oi a mi onee-chan que Scrya estaría por estos rumbos hoy*mirada sombría*

Sin pensarlo más tome mi teléfono y le marque a Yuuno, nos entendíamos porque el era como yo, un ser con una capacidad intelectual sobresaliente, junto con vita y Carim, hicimos un plan de meses, el cual tuvo el resultado esperado, pero se concluyo al 100…

-alo Yuuno

-hola, nanoha

-¿puedes venir?

-enseguida voy para allá

Colgué el teléfono y junto con vita nos dedicamos una mirada de complicidad, si bien Yuuno siempre había estado cerca nuestro, el nos ayudo con ciertas cosas del plan, pero a la vez nos enseño a ser provocativas y a dar placer de forma oral, gracias a el comprendimos el otro lado de la mente humana, el sexo, contamos en silencio…sabíamos que Yuuno entendería el mensaje oculto y salimos al pasillo…

-buenas Fate*sonriendo*

-¿Qué hace aquí Yuuno?*seria*

Oímos esa conversación ocultas desde las sombras, pero a ojos de Yuuno estábamos ahí, el nos miro y dio una mirada discreta, comprendiendo la situación…

-nanoha, me pidió ayuda con un proyecto*desviando la mirada*

En eso bajamos vita y yo haciendo acto de presencia…

-yuuno-kun, gracias por ayudarnos*sonriendo*

-es un placer ayudarlas a ti y a vita *sonriendo*

-espera, nanoha ¿Por qué no me lo pediste a mi?*triste¨

-porque estas ocupada, fate-baka

Vita miro retadoramente a Fate, cosa que esta no entendió…

-nos acompañas a comprar algo de comer*tomando su mano*

Note como Yuuno se sonrojo por mi acto, así que con su mano lo jale a la salida de la casa, con una Vita que comprendió la situación, al salir de la casa fuimos al parque y nos escondimos detrás de unos árboles…

-¿todavía te está siguiendo?*mirando escondido entre un árbol*

-sí, nos está siguiendo, incluso espera a que salgamos de la escuela*seria*

-Yuuno ¿sabes algo?*mirando la sombra escondida*

-no mucho, es hermana de tu amigo ese, pero ella trabaja para unos sujetos, la pregunta es ¿Por qué te salvo?*mirándolas*

-no lo sé, pero su presencia es molesta*suspirando*

-deben tener cuidado*preocupado*

Salimos de nuestro escondite sin que esa presencia lo notara y fuimos por las hamburguesas, había algo de gente y decidimos comerlas ahí, platicamos de varias cosas, entre ellas de la escuela…

-¿Qué les dejaron de tarea?*comiendo una papa*

-una teoría del caos*poniéndole cátsup*

-propia o existente*comiendo*

-propia, es en equipo, estamos con Carim, pero le dio varicela*triste*

- ya veo, podemos hacerla con un plan de diez años y llevarla a cabo en secreto*sonriendo*

-propones que hagamos una teoría a de 10 años y que nosotros 4 la llevemos acabo, pero además de presentarla*mirándolo*

-así es vita, una teoría que nadie sospecharía porque es una tarea pero a la vez lo haremos posible*mirándome*

-Yuuno ¿cómo es que ere parte de la justicia y por detrás eres un criminal?*sonriendo*

-ese es el punto nanoha, ellos no saben que lo obvio es lo malo y peligroso*sonriendo*

Me gusta cómo piensa Yuuno y con una llamada le dijimos el plan a Carim y quien también acepto, terminamos de comer y ya llevábamos más de media teoría, caminamos a mi casa entre bromas y comentarios…

-jajajajaja Yuuno eres divertido y no como siempre aparentas*riendo*

-¿y qué aparento?*riendo*

-que eres muy serio, ¿verdad nanoha?*sorbiendo su bebida*

-así es vita, gracias por llevarnos a comer a pizza planeta*riendo*

-fue un placer llevar a tan bellas damas*sonriendo*

-bueno pongamos manos a la obra, nanoha, Yuuno*sonrojada*

-sí, vita*sonriendo*

De reojo vi que Fate tenía una cara de molestia, pero no pude evitar sonrojarme por lo dicho, subimos a mi habitación donde escribimos la teoría, la llamamos incestomania…

Teoría de incestomania

Un grupo reducido de personas se infiltraran en varias corporaciones a nivel mundial, donde niños genios, con la ayuda de un joven genio buscaran la forma de dañar al sistema desde sus entrañas….

Terrorista-Saint Row (torre blanca)

Hades-Red Star

White Demon o Raising Heart (W.D o R.H)- Deckers

Fallen-Saint Church

Wolkenritter- Tekken

Paso 1

Hades se filtrara al sistema judicial, donde nadie sospechara que el, será el causante de las caídas del sistema judicial y de los errores de sus casos, dejando a la policía en ridiculez ante el gobierno mundial, al crear caos, la ciudad entera entrara en pánico, ante esto la el cuerpo policiaco no sabrá que hacer, creando destrucción masiva…

Tiempo requerido 1 año

Paso 2

Un grupo de niños genio ingresara al sistema educativo, cumpliendo con lo requerido y mostrando esta teoría a los profesores, siendo niños no los tomaran en serio…

Tiempo requerido 1 día

Paso 3

Esos niños, ahora son jóvenes de 14 años, conocidos en las calles como W.D, Fallen y Wolkenritter, se harán conocidos por ser lideres criminales, mientras que hades se les une, la familia de uno de ellos se separara debido a problemas causados por Bardiche, pasar un año para que una masacre convierta a W.D en la cabecilla de su zona

Tiempo requerido 5 años

Paso 4

W.D estará en el gobierno como policía cibernética, donde les hará caer en una trampa mortal, pues ingresara un virus mortal que sacara información de cada cabeza principal del gobierno japonés, con tan solo 16 años será la dulce y tierna niña que todo policía querrá, pero detrás de esa mascara se hallara otra persona y con ayuda del bajo mundo creara caos, antes de que todo esto suceda, Hades aparecerá y se unirán en busca de venganza.

Fallen será la líder del campo religioso en donde su labor será acabar con la fe de las personas desde adentro de su corazón y animándolas a levantarse en armas, en contra de su gobierno y su sociedad, creando especulaciones y sembrando la duda dentro de cada individuo.

Wolkenritter tendrá el campo militar, donde se infiltrara a la base de la unsc para animar a los generales abrir fuego contra los protestantes, creando así un golpe de estado, con ayuda de Fallen chocaran dos mundo, que se expandirá por todo el mundo.

Tiempo requerido 2 años

Finalmente el caos sembrado en la ciudad, con la muerte de varios líderes importantes y la ineficiencia policiaca, hará que la gente tenga miedo, mientras que los líderes atacan a diversas bases esenciales.

Con Hades y W.D dentro del sistema, Fallen atacara la fe de las personas con tácticas milagrosas y esperanza, mientras Wolkenritter incitara la fuerza militar, creando el colapso de una sociedad, conocida.

Después de 3 años de terror se descubren las identidades de los causantes del conflicto.

Fallen muere un 13 de abril por la policía universal (creada por la unión de diversas corporaciones), principalmente a manos de L. H, en su oficina en roma.

Wolkenritter muere un 20 de junio a manos de H.Y en un campo de concentración militar en Alemania, antes de que lograra escapar.

Hades muere un 6 de agosto por mano propia, se pego un tiro antes de que la policía entrara a su oficina en Japón.

W.D muere un 13 de septiembre a manos de Bardiche en la casa donde crecieron juntas.

Paz Mundial

Vi a Yuuno leer las hojas que habías escrito con los dibujos explicando así cada paso, estaba tan concentrado que no pude evitar…

-buuu*apareciendo de repente en su campo visual*

-ah*asustado*

Caí al suelo riéndome, mientras que vita nos miro sin comprender la situación, Yuuno aprovecho esto para…

-Yuuno…jajaja….basta*tratando de alejarlo*

-no, nanoha, me asustaste *haciéndome cosquillas*

Cuando finalmente paro…

-Yuuno besa a nanoha*mirándonos divertida*

-vita que cosas dices*rojo*

-vamos sabiondo, hazlo*retándolo*

-vita deja de molestar a Yuuno*seria*

-pero solo es un beso*sonriendo*

Yuuno tomo mi mentón y nuestros labios hicieron contacto, nos besamos tiernamente, separándonos…

-¿y? ¿Qué tal besa?*riendo*

-ah…etto…solo fue un roce*nerviosa*

-ahora me toca, beso*poniendo sus manos sobre las piernas de Yuuno*

Yuuno se acerco a besar a vita de la misma manera que lo hizo conmigo, al separarse…me acerque a él y comencé a desabotonarle la camisa, dejando al descubierto su torso musculoso, no era la primera vez que le veíamos así, ante su mirada atenta, me acerque a besar su torso, mientras que vita, le desabrochaba el pantalón, al ver que se lo quería quitar, se paro y se lo bajo hasta las rodillas, quedando en bóxer, el cual también fue bajado, su pene aun no se encontraba despierto, así que con ayuda de vita y conmigo lo comenzamos a lamer, entre las dos poco a poco se puso duro… Yuuno tomo el control de la tv y puso una película a alto volumen, para esconde nuestros sonidos…sus manos toman nuestras cabezas, al separarnos y ver que estaba hinchado, se sentó en la cama y con sus manos se lo jalaba, ante la mirada de él en nosotras nos quitamos el uniforme, quedando en ropa interior, caminamos hasta Yuuno y el con una sonrisa nos acaricio por debajo de la ropa… nos acostamos en el suelo, juntas, el se puso de rodillas y alzo nuestro top dejando al descubierto, comenzó a lamer nuestros pezones y a morderlos, beso el cuello de vita, le hizo a un lado sus panties, saco un condón de su bolsillo y se lo puso, metiéndoselo a vita lentamente, haciendo gemir a nanoha, mientras que con su mano me penetraba a, mientras que vita gemía al par mío el mantenía su ritmo en ambas, ya se con su miembro o con su mano, Yuuno estaba haciéndonos lo que él quería, su mano libre acariciaba los pezones de vita…

Su rostro estaba sudoroso y acabo con un sonoro gemido, salió de vita, el condón estaba lleno de semen y al instante vita se durmió, pues las penetraciones de Yuuno duraron mucho, cuando salió el se acerco a mí y comenzó a besar mi cuello tiernamente…

-sabes que yo te amo, pero acepto que Fate sea la dueña de tu vida*sonriendo*

-Yuuno ¿Qué harás?*mirándolo*

Se coloco un condón nuevo y me miro, comenzó a restregármelo, pasando la punta en mi entrada, pero no lo introdujo, siguió así durante un buen rato, lo deje restregármelo por un rato, cuando finalmente acabo…

Ya no pude ver lo que hacía, me quede dormida, oi que la puerta se abrió, pero no preste atención…cuando sentí que alguien me cargaba y me ponía en una cama, después sentí algo y me dolía…

-Fate*cansada*

-¿Por qué?*llorando*

-¿Qué sucede?*sintiendo un poco de dolor*

-¿Por qué con él?*mirándola con los ojos llenos de lagrimas*

-lo siento*triste*

-estas sucia de él*moviéndose más rápido*

-me lastimas*dolida*

-necesito limpiarte de sus acaricias*penetrándola más rápido*

-me duele*con ojos llorosos*

-SOPORTASTE SUS BESOS Y ACARICIAS, AHORA TE AGUANTAS*furiosa*

La mire, Fate estaba enojada, pero el dolor me impidió decirle que no tuvimos algo, simplemente deje de hacerme lo que quería, su mirada seguía en mi pero después su ritmo se hizo más tierno y comenzó a besarme en el cuello, mientas sus manos tocaban mis pechos…

-perdón, no debí haberte lastimado*con ojos llorosos*

- no te preocupes, Fate*dolida*

Tomo mi rostro con sus manos y me beso tiernamente, la cual correspondí de igual forma, sus besos pasaron al cuello, donde me lamio, poco a poco con sus acaricias comencé a excitarme, inconscientemente mis paredes la apretaron…

-ahh*sonrojada*

-lo siento*apenada*

Sonrió y con sus labios cubrió mi boca, su lengua entro a mi boca…

-te amo nanoha*separándose*

-Fate-chan*mirándola*

-nanoha ¿quieres ser mi novia?*sonrojada*

Con su miembro adentro de mi y moviéndose lentamente, que situación tan rara…

-si*roja*

-si quieres ayuda, me la pides a mí, no a ese engendro*comenzando un movimiento más rápido*

-te pediré ayuda*agitada*

-¿si te pido que duermas conmigo?*agitada*

-lo hare

FIN FB

Ese día fue en donde comenzamos con la teoría, que después se haría realidad…


	5. MI VIDA EN LA BASE

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

* * *

MI VIDA EN LA BASE

Me encontraba caminando, escoltada por dos compañeros a lo que sería la fiesta más grande en el mundo, a aquellos que participaron en la desmantelizacion de la organización terrorista más grande del mundo, pero en mi no había felicidad como siempre, si pudiese regresar en el tiempo, evitaría que esto pasase…

FB

Estaba empacando mi ropa en la maleta, hoy emprendería vuelo hacia mi carrera en el sistema japonés, en la grandiosa academia ACADEMY MILITARY MILD CHILDA, hace 6 meses le jure amor eterno a nanoha, hace 1 mes que rompí con ella, no podía andar con una pequeña, siendo que podía ir a la cárcel por el delito, aunque en mi corazón dolía, alce a la vista y la vi sentada, mirando al piso, suspire con pesar y cerré mi maleta, me le acerque y tome su rostro, por dentro me moría por besarle los labios, pero mejor le bese la frente…baje con mi maleta y detrás mío venia nanoha…

-¿estás lista Fate?*

-sí, papa*sonriendo*

-me alegro, Hayate no tarda en venir*sonriendo*

Nanoha paso por mi lado y se dirigió con su familia, no me había percatado antes, pero ahora hay una enorme brecha entre las familias…

-nanoha, ya estas lista*acariciándole el pelo*

-sí, papa, ya tengo todo listo*sonriendo*

-¿lista para qué?*mirándolos*

-Fate, nanoha se gano una beca, junto con Vita y Carim, así que nos vamos a corea del sur*sonriendo*

Eso me cayó como balde de agua fría, se iba a ir…

-etto…*nerviosa*

-así que la familia Takamachi se va a corea, solo se quedara Kyoya pero el ya tiene una casa de aquí*sonriendo*

Un claxon llamo nuestra atención y mis padres se pusieron tensos…

-bueno familia, ya es hora*suspirando*

-si, mama*tomando su abrigo*

-nanoha traes pasaporte y tu boleto ¿ verdad?*mirándola*

-sí, tengo todo en mi mochila*sonriendo*

Mis padres se despidieron de mano con mis otros padres…

-suerte Fate-chan*revolviendo mis cabellos*

-cuídate mucho*sonriendo*

Nanoha no dijo nada y fue la primera en salir, si bien sabia que mis padres habían peleado por esto, pero nunca me imagine que fuese a tal grado, agache la mirada, todo había sido por mi culpa, yo quería ser enforcer y para lograrlo tenía que dejar a nanoha como novia y quererla como hermana, sin duda fueron los mejores 5 meses que pase a su lado y me llevo el recuerdo en mi mente, ahora tengo que luchar con mis sentimientos de culpa, pues la mujer de mi vida se iba, a pesar de haberle dicho que tendría libre alguno fines de semana…

Habían pasado 7 meses desde aquel día donde nos separamos, yo vivía en el colegio donde me convertiría en enforcer, mi mama precia me había marcado para decir que la evolución de Alicia va mejorando, que en unos días más vendrán a verme, pero mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar en mi niña amada mía, en nanoha, como la estará pasando, mientras me acosté oigo abrir la puerta…

-está lloviendo a cantaros*quitándose la chaqueta*

-Hayate ¿has hablado con Vita?*mirándola*

-un poco*secándose*

-¿Qué te dijo?*parándome*

-que se están divirtiendo van a tardar un año mas allá, nanoha es una niña popular en el sistema de allá, ha ganado una competencia de hack*mirándome*

-tiene una gran habilidad*sonriendo*

Hayate se metió a bañar y yo tome mi tablet, quería checar esa información y vi que era cierto lo que había dicho, pues mi niña salía en una nota, con un premio en las manos, sonreí ante esto, le mandaría un correo electrónico felicitándola, la deje a un lado y me dormí…al poco rato siento mi teléfono vibrar y al creer que es una emergencia lo tomo y veo que es un mensaje…

Nanoha

Fate-chan gracias, espero que estés bien, esfuérzate al máximo para hacer tu sueño realidad

Solo era eso ni un te amo o te extraño, me lo dijo como si fuéramos dos extrañas, suspire, quería oír mas de su parte, pero no y comprendía el motivo era porque yo así lo decidí, deje mi teléfono en el buro y tome el libro de a lado…comencé a hojearlo…

-si no vas a estudiar, no lo hagas*saliendo envuelta en una toalla*

-ah, estaba viendo que hay para mañana*suspirando*

-mañana hay tecnologías y sus usos*poniéndose un bóxer*

-lo sé*dejando el libro*

Hayate se metió de nuevo al baño para cambiarse, me pare y prendí la radio que teníamos en la habitación, sonó una canción que me llego…

Te extraño más que nunca y no sé qué hacer  
despierto y de recuerdo mal amanecer  
espera otro día por vivir sin ti  
el espejo no miente me veo tan diferente  
me haces falta tu

La gente pasa y pasa siempre van y van  
el ritmo de la vida me parece mal  
era tan diferente cuando estabas tu  
si que era diferente cuando estabas tu

No hay nada mas difícil que vivir sin ti  
sufriendo en la espera de verte llegar  
el frio de mi cuerpo pregunta por ti  
y no sé donde estas  
si no te hubieras ido sería tan feliz

No hay nada mas difícil que vivir sin ti  
sufriendo en la espera de verte llegar  
el frio de mi cuerpo pregunta por ti  
y no se donde estas  
si no te hubieras ido seria tan feliz

La gente pasa y pasa siempre van y van  
el ritmo de la vida me parece mal  
era tan diferente cuando estabas tu  
si que era diferente cuando estabas tu

No hay nada mas dificil que vivir sin ti  
sufriendo en la espera de verte llegar  
el frio de mi cuerpo pregunta por ti  
y no se donde estas  
si no te hubieras ido seria tan feliz

Mis ojos derramaban lagrimas, y repeti una parte de la canción…

- el frio de mi cuerpo pregunta por ti  
y no se donde estas  
si no te hubieras ido seria tan feliz

Mis lagrimas ya no paraban de salir, me sentía mal, me hacía falta ella, pero yo decidí esto, varios meses ya sin su presencia, siguiendo cada orden que me daban, me sentía vacía, pero como ella me decía tengo un sueño y lo tengo que cumplir…

-Fate, desahógate*abrazándola*

-quiero verla*llorando*

-no puedes, debes seguir*llorando*

-tú también la extrañas *llorando mas*

-Carim me odia, me lo dijo el día que terminamos*separándose*

-y a mí me trata con indiferencia*suspirando*

Ambas sufrimos por la pérdida de nuestro gran amor, ella cuando termino con Carim, esta le grito que la odiaba y a mi nanoha me ataco con indiferencia, deje todo y me fui a dormir temprano pues apenas eran las 9 y mañana me tenía que despertar a las 5, para hacer guardia junto con Hayate…

Han pasado 1 hora y yo no podía dormir, mientras que Hayate dormía y roncaba como elefante, aproveche esto y tome una foto de nanoha desnuda, esta foto la habías hecho cuando estábamos solas y decidimos tomarnos fotos desnudas, mientras la imaginaba mi mano ya se encontraba masajeando cierta zona, jade levemente y puse las sabanas entre mis dientes para evitar que gemidos salieran, me comencé a masturbar mas…

Desperté porque mi despertador sonó, antes de las 5 eran las 3:40, me metí a bañar, donde lave cada parte de mi cuerpo, me encontraba pegajosa en esa área, comencé a lavarme para quitarme todo el semen, me apresure y termine mi baño rápidamente, al salir me coloque al bóxer y Sali del baño…

Me coloque el uniforme, Hayate rápidamente se levanto y se coloco su uniforme, ambas salimos y el clima era lluvioso con aires fríos, fuimos a la torre donde venían bajando mis otros compañeros, los saludamos y tomamos posiciones, mientras Hayate vigilaba una torre, yo vigilaba el pasillo que estaba en medio de ambas torres, la lluvia caía y mi visión nocturna estaba sobre mis ojos…miraba el extenso bosque que había enfrente de mí, vi algo moviéndose y rápidamente le apunte, pero solo era un animal que paso por ahí, seguí recorriendo ese pasillo, mi cabello estaba debajo del casco y ya estaba mojado…

Vi a Hayate apuntar al bosque pero seguía firme, eso me alerto y apunte de nuevo, lo que vimos era un grupo armado escondido entre los árboles, cuidadosamente y sin que se dieran cuenta le hice la seña a mi capitán, quien de inmediato dio la orden, todo el muro estaba lleno de guardias y comenzaron a disparar, recibimos un contraataque, me oculte en una trinchera, mientras del otro lado, nos atacaban y explotaban un muro…nos dispersamos, los terroristas entraron a la base disparando y matando a mis compañeros, pidieron que nos retiráramos, pero no hicimos caso, comencé a disparar matando a varios terroristas…

-Hayate*mirando que ella había matado a la mitad de los que yo había matado*

Comencé a quedarme sin cartuchos y seguí con la pistola, mis disparos a veces eran errados, pues ellos tenían más experiencia, me resguarde en un muro, mientras los demás seguían disparando, armada con un solo cuchillo, sople un poco de aire frio, mientras la lluvia caía fuertemente, brinque la ventana que tenia mas cerca, matando al enemigo mas cercano con mi cuchillo, tome su arma y comencé a disparar…pero un sonido llego a mis oídos


	6. Camino a enforcer

los personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

CAMINO A ENFORCER

Me encontraba caminando, escoltada por dos compañeros a lo que sería la fiesta más grande en el mundo, a aquellos que participaron en la desmantelizacion de la organización terrorista más grande del mundo, pero en mi no había felicidad como siempre, si pudiese regresar en el tiempo, evitaría que esto pasase…

FB

Estaba empacando mi ropa en la maleta, hoy emprendería vuelo hacia mi carrera en el sistema japonés, en la grandiosa academia ACADEMY MILITARY MILD CHILDA, hace 6 meses le jure amor eterno a nanoha, hace 1 mes que rompí con ella, no podía andar con una pequeña, siendo que podía ir a la cárcel por el delito, aunque en mi corazón dolía, alce a la vista y la vi sentada, mirando al piso, suspire con pesar y cerré mi maleta, me le acerque y tome su rostro, por dentro me moría por besarle los labios, pero mejor le bese la frente…baje con mi maleta y detrás mío venia nanoha…

-¿estás lista Fate?*

-sí, papa*sonriendo*

-me alegro, Hayate no tarda en venir*sonriendo*

Nanoha paso por mi lado y se dirigió con su familia, no me había percatado antes, pero ahora hay una enorme brecha entre las familias…

-nanoha, ya estas lista*acariciándole el pelo*

-sí, papa, ya tengo todo listo*sonriendo*

-¿lista para qué?*mirándolos*

-Fate, nanoha se gano una beca, junto con Vita y Carim, así que nos vamos a corea del sur*sonriendo*

Eso me cayó como balde de agua fría, se iba a ir…

-etto…*nerviosa*

-así que la familia Takamachi se va a corea, solo se quedara Kyoya pero el ya tiene una casa de aquí*sonriendo*

Un claxon llamo nuestra atención y mis padres se pusieron tensos…

-bueno familia, ya es hora*suspirando*

-si, mama*tomando su abrigo*

-nanoha traes pasaporte y tu boleto ¿ verdad?*mirándola*

-sí, tengo todo en mi mochila*sonriendo*

Mis padres se despidieron de mano con mis otros padres…

-suerte Fate-chan*revolviendo mis cabellos*

-cuídate mucho*sonriendo*

Nanoha no dijo nada y fue la primera en salir, si bien sabia que mis padres habían peleado por esto, pero nunca me imagine que fuese a tal grado, agache la mirada, todo había sido por mi culpa, yo quería ser enforcer y para lograrlo tenía que dejar a nanoha como novia y quererla como hermana, sin duda fueron los mejores 5 meses que pase a su lado y me llevo el recuerdo en mi mente, ahora tengo que luchar con mis sentimientos de culpa, pues la mujer de mi vida se iba, a pesar de haberle dicho que tendría libre alguno fines de semana…

Habían pasado 7 meses desde aquel día donde nos separamos, yo vivía en el colegio donde me convertiría en enforcer, mi mama precia me había marcado para decir que la evolución de Alicia va mejorando, que en unos días más vendrán a verme, pero mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar en mi niña amada mía, en nanoha, como la estará pasando, mientras me acosté oigo abrir la puerta…

-está lloviendo a cantaros*quitándose la chaqueta*

-Hayate ¿has hablado con Vita?*mirándola*

-un poco*secándose*

-¿Qué te dijo?*parándome*

-que se están divirtiendo van a tardar un año mas allá, nanoha es una niña popular en el sistema de allá, ha ganado una competencia de hack*mirándome*

-tiene una gran habilidad*sonriendo*

Hayate se metió a bañar y yo tome mi tablet, quería checar esa información y vi que era cierto lo que había dicho, pues mi niña salía en una nota, con un premio en las manos, sonreí ante esto, le mandaría un correo electrónico felicitándola, la deje a un lado y me dormí…al poco rato siento mi teléfono vibrar y al creer que es una emergencia lo tomo y veo que es un mensaje…

Nanoha

Fate-chan gracias, espero que estés bien, esfuérzate al máximo para hacer tu sueño realidad

Solo era eso ni un te amo o te extraño, me lo dijo como si fuéramos dos extrañas, suspire, quería oír mas de su parte, pero no y comprendía el motivo era porque yo así lo decidí, deje mi teléfono en el buro y tome el libro de a lado…comencé a hojearlo…

-si no vas a estudiar, no lo hagas*saliendo envuelta en una toalla*

-ah, estaba viendo que hay para mañana*suspirando*

-mañana hay tecnologías y sus usos*poniéndose un bóxer*

-lo sé*dejando el libro*

Hayate se metió de nuevo al baño para cambiarse, me pare y prendí la radio que teníamos en la habitación, sonó una canción que me llego…

Te extraño más que nunca y no sé qué hacer  
despierto y de recuerdo mal amanecer  
espera otro día por vivir sin ti  
el espejo no miente me veo tan diferente  
me haces falta tu

La gente pasa y pasa siempre van y van  
el ritmo de la vida me parece mal  
era tan diferente cuando estabas tu  
si que era diferente cuando estabas tu

No hay nada mas difícil que vivir sin ti  
sufriendo en la espera de verte llegar  
el frio de mi cuerpo pregunta por ti  
y no sé donde estas  
si no te hubieras ido sería tan feliz

No hay nada mas difícil que vivir sin ti  
sufriendo en la espera de verte llegar  
el frio de mi cuerpo pregunta por ti  
y no se donde estas  
si no te hubieras ido seria tan feliz

La gente pasa y pasa siempre van y van  
el ritmo de la vida me parece mal  
era tan diferente cuando estabas tu  
si que era diferente cuando estabas tu

No hay nada mas dificil que vivir sin ti  
sufriendo en la espera de verte llegar  
el frio de mi cuerpo pregunta por ti  
y no se donde estas  
si no te hubieras ido seria tan feliz

Mis ojos derramaban lagrimas, y repeti una parte de la canción…

- el frio de mi cuerpo pregunta por ti  
y no se donde estas  
si no te hubieras ido seria tan feliz

Mis lágrimas ya no paraban de salir, me sentía mal, me hacía falta ella, pero yo decidí esto, varios meses ya sin su presencia, siguiendo cada orden que me daban, me sentía vacía, pero como ella me decía tengo un sueño y lo tengo que cumplir…

-Fate, desahógate*abrazándola*

-quiero verla*llorando*

-no puedes, debes seguir*llorando*

-tú también la extrañas *llorando mas*

-Carim me odia, me lo dijo el día que terminamos*separándose*

-y a mí me trata con indiferencia*suspirando*

Ambas sufrimos por la pérdida de nuestro gran amor, ella cuando termino con Carim, esta le grito que la odiaba y a mi nanoha me ataco con indiferencia, deje todo y me fui a dormir temprano pues apenas eran las 9 y mañana me tenía que despertar a las 5, para hacer guardia junto con Hayate…

Han pasado 1 hora y yo no podía dormir, mientras que Hayate dormía y roncaba como elefante, aproveche esto y tome una foto de nanoha desnuda, esta foto la habías hecho cuando estábamos solas y decidimos tomarnos fotos desnudas, mientras la imaginaba mi mano ya se encontraba masajeando cierta zona, jade levemente y puse las sabanas entre mis dientes para evitar que gemidos salieran, me comencé a masturbar mas…

Desperté porque mi despertador sonó, antes de las 5 eran las 3:40, me metí a bañar, donde lave cada parte de mi cuerpo, me encontraba pegajosa en esa área, comencé a lavarme para quitarme todo el semen, me apresure y termine mi baño rápidamente, al salir me coloque al bóxer y Sali del baño…

Me coloque el uniforme, Hayate rápidamente se levanto y se coloco su uniforme, ambas salimos y el clima era lluvioso con aires fríos, fuimos a la torre donde venían bajando mis otros compañeros, los saludamos y tomamos posiciones, mientras Hayate vigilaba una torre, yo vigilaba el pasillo que estaba en medio de ambas torres, la lluvia caía y mi visión nocturna estaba sobre mis ojos…miraba el extenso bosque que había enfrente de mí, vi algo moviéndose y rápidamente le apunte, pero solo era un animal que paso por ahí, seguí recorriendo ese pasillo, mi cabello estaba debajo del casco y ya estaba mojado…

Vi a Hayate apuntar al bosque pero seguía firme, eso me alerto y apunte de nuevo, lo que vimos era un grupo armado escondido entre los árboles, cuidadosamente y sin que se dieran cuenta le hice la seña a mi capitán, quien de inmediato dio la orden, todo el muro estaba lleno de guardias y comenzaron a disparar, recibimos un contraataque, me oculte en una trinchera, mientras del otro lado, nos atacaban y explotaban un muro…nos dispersamos, los terroristas entraron a la base disparando y matando a mis compañeros, pidieron que nos retiráramos, pero no hicimos caso, comencé a disparar matando a varios terroristas…

-Hayate*mirando que ella había matado a la mitad de los que yo había matado*

Comencé a quedarme sin cartuchos y seguí con la pistola, mis disparos a veces eran errados, pues ellos tenían más experiencia, me resguarde en un muro, mientras los demás seguían disparando, armada con un solo cuchillo, sople un poco de aire frio, mientras la lluvia caía fuertemente, brinque la ventana que tenía más cerca, matando al enemigo más cercano con mi cuchillo, tome su arma y comencé a disparar…pero un sonido llego a mis oídos, era el de un arma siendo cargada sobre mi cabeza, lo último que vi fue al sujeto caer a un lado de mi…

-Fate, no te distraigas*molesta*

-lo siento Hayate*tomando el arma del sujeto*

No había duda Hayate era mejor que yo en coordinación de tropas y en disparos certeros, mi ventaja eran disparos a larga y media distancia, comencé a correr y disparando al mismo tiempo, las explosiones se oían por todos lados, los únicos sobrevivientes del fuerte nameku éramos Hayate y yo, todos los demás estaban muertos, Hayate estaba en la parte baja repeliendo a los terroristas y yo en la parte alta en la metralleta…uno a uno los enemigos iban muriendo, poco a poco íbamos ganando, hasta que el último hombre cayo…caímos sentadas, agotadas por el esfuerzo y justo en ese momento llegan los enforcers de elite…

-impresionante*susurrando*

-soldado Yagami Hayate

-Soldado T. Harlaown Fate

-Cabo Bardiche, venga a ver esto y dígame si no son impresionante lo que hicieron estas señoritas*riendo*

-así es señor*firme*

Nos llevaron a una helicóptero y de ahí al hospital más cercano a la base militar enforcer, donde solo teníamos ligeros rasguños, los cuerpos de nuestros compañeros fueron llevados a la morgue una unidad de 890 estudiantes de soldado fallecieron ese día, nuestras cosas ya habían sido trasladadas a la base principal…Hayate por su heroica forma de agrupar, fue llamada al centro de comandancia para formar parte de sus filas y yo fui reclutada por el general que nos salvo, me despedí de Hayate al día siguiente y juramos ser un equipo envidiable…

-¿Cómo te llamas?*viendo al chico rubio con un protector en la frente*

-Bardiche*serio*

-soy Fate, Bardiche*sonriendo*

-lo sé*mirándola*

-así que seremos compañeros*mirándolo*

-así es*sonriendo*

-entonces cuida de mi*sonriendo*

-hare lo mejor que pueda*revolviendo mis cabellos*

FIN FB

Ese día conocí a mi guardia y mejor amigo, Bardiche que a pesar de estar muerto me sigue cuidando…

* * *

lo siento me he retrasado en actualizar...espero poder actualizar pronto


	7. REENCUENTRO

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

* * *

REENCUENTRO

En el mundo de la guerra es difícil saber un resultado…sin embargo lo que comenzó un juego, se hizo realidad, ¿Cómo es posible?, lo que al principio fue una tarea se convirtió en algo más peligroso, muchos creían que era solo una secta más, lo que no sabían es que esa secta se convertiría en algo más grande…el dominio del mundo…

FB

Acabamos de llegar de nuestras clases en corea, habíamos hecho muchos amigos aquí, amigos que se nos unieron al momento en que yo profetice las primeras oraciones de un mundo mejor…dichas palabras eran... "un mundo que oculta a su gente es un mundo que no merece la pena rescatar", cuando comencé a decir eso se convirtió en una oleada de opiniones similares a la mía, mi símbolo es la de un ojo con un dedo en medio…significaba te estoy viendo…

Sin embargo los profesores no coincidían en eso y más de uno término muerto por causas extrañas…

Mis padres estuvieron acompañándonos las primeras 3 semanas en lo que nos acostumbramos al nuevo sistema…después se fueron a los estados unidos…si bien les estaba yendo bien…lo que no sabían es que su amada hija genio, en una de las habitaciones tenía un laboratorio, donde estaba creando un virus mortal…

-hey Nanoha ¿tienes hambre?*mirándome*

-no Vita, gracias*sonriéndole*

-yo si vita, ya que estas ahí has algo rico*riendo*

-vale*cortando unas rebanadas*

Mirar a mis amigas en estos momentos vale mil…

Toc toc…

Me dirijo a la puerta con un poco de molestia por saber quién es….

-hola mi nombre es Raising Heart soy su nueva guardiana Takamachi-san*sonriendo*

-hola Raising, pasa*dándole paso*

Raising Heart entro con confianza y bajo a vita del banquillo donde se subía para alcanzar la barra y comenzó a cocinar rápidamente…

-hagan sus actividades mientras la comida esta lista*cocinando*

Nos fuimos hacer los deberes y en eso se me cae del cuaderno un folleto de un concurso donde se tiene que hacer un programa, rápidamente una mano lo toma…

-Nanoha deberías participar en este concurso, eres buena metiéndote en los sistemas*leyendo el folleto*

-lo pensare*tomando mis plumas*

-vamos, puedes meterte al sistema en segundos y después crear un barrera*

Sonreí ante esa idea y con ayuda de Raising Heart comencé a llenar el formulario, al terminarlo, nos sentamos a comer y le explicamos a Rai lo que hacíamos, ella nos apoyaría ya que estaba en el ejército de elite coreano, nos ayudaría a entrar en la elite, siempre y cuando nosotras diéramos nuestro gran esfuerzo y participáramos en todos los concursos que hubiese en la academia, aceptamos el trato y seguimos comiendo, aunque no lo parezca yo sigo dolida con Fate, porque pudo equilibrar ambas cosas, pero no quiso…

Pasaron 7 meses y había ganado el concurso, Salí a nivel internacional y eso nos dio otro año en ese país, donde poco a poco cada una comenzó a sobresalir en su rama, yo sobre salía en sistemas y liderazgo…justo en ese día Vita estaba en la cocina hablando por Skype con Hayate…

-Hayate estamos bien, no necesitamos dinero o algo por el estilo, hemos ganado otro año*seria*

Decidí dejarlas en paz y subir a mi habitación en donde me quite el uniforme y me encontré con una caja de color blanca, la abrí y venia dentro una hoja…

FELICIDADES JOVEN TAKAMACHI

USTED HA SIDO ACEPTADA EN EL EJERCITO COREANO, EPEREMOS QUE SEA UNA LO ANTES POSIBLE, TAMBIEN LE MANDAMOS EL UNIFORME DE ACUERDO A SU TALLA, ESPEREMOS VERLA EN LA ACADEMIA…

Mire y en su interior vi que había un uniforme de chaqueta café con una camisa blanca con un pantalón blanco, atrás había un escudo grande y una especie de short falda con tirantes, lo tome y colgué en los ganchos, mañana sería un día diferente, me acosté en el suelo y justo en ese momento me llego un mensaje de Fate donde me felicitaba y le respondí con uno frio y seco…

Los días pasaron, pero ya no vivíamos en donde antes ahora vivíamos en la academia, cada una asistía a las clases de acuerdo a sus habilidades, también hacían simulaciones de todo tipo de guerras, algunas de ciencia ficción y otras que pueden ser verdaderas, al poco rato me dieron el liderazgo de una unidad, donde estaban Carim, Vita y Raising Heart, junto con otros compañeros, en una simulación donde 6 equipos participaban, todos fracasaron menos el mío…

Con el tiempo supe más cosas de las que ignoraba, también aprendí a disparar todo tipo de armas, pistolas, rifles, escopetas, nos enseñaron a manejar los vehículos en diversas situaciones, los aviones, en todo aprendizaje cumplí mis 10 años de vida, en donde la academia me hizo una pequeña celebración ya era conocida como el demonio blanco, después de eso llego el invierno y a mi grupo, nos tocó vigilar una frontera con corea del norte, pero las cosas se salieron de control, cuando uno de mis compañeros disparo la torreta contra la de corea del norte , los disparos comenzaron, muchos se quedaron temblando…

-paren el fuego*gritando*

Mis compañeros se detuvieron y castigaron a los responsables de esa broma y atravez de la radio , donde nos disculpamos por la bromita, el castigo fue bajarles el rango y mandarlos a casa, sin derecho a regresar al ejercito…

Los días en ese lugar eran fríos, estábamos más solos que nunca, pues nos encontrábamos en una montaña al norte y el frio era insoportable, tanto que nadie quería salir hacer guardia de noche, pero era nuestro deber y esa noche de espanto, se le decía así porque no había luz natural, solo la de nuestras lámparas y estaba en una oscuridad completa, donde solo se veía a unos metros de distancia con tu linterna, además había mucho viento y algo de lluvia, ese día me toco a mi sola hacer todo el recorrido, mi compañero fingió estar enfermo para no hacerlo…

Y heme aquí caminando en estado alerta, mi linterna solo alumbraba un poco y cada sonido era más aterrador que al anterior…pase todo el patio, con mi visión nocturna, que debes en cuando se convertía en visión calorífica, pero más de una vez esa visión me ponía la piel de gallina, pues mostraba siluetas calientes, muchas veces me cuestionaba sobre si eran fantasmas o no, así que mejor decidí usar la nocturna, hasta que finalmente llegue a las escaleras que me llevaban al área de arriba, donde estaban las torretas, le daría 3 vueltas y de ahí entrar por el almacén revisarlo y volver a salir para darle otras 3 vueltas al lugar, finalmente mi turno a cabo en la madrugada, a las 6 para ser exactos… después de eso salió otro compañero…dormí hasta las 2,siendo un turno bastante agotador, desperté e hice mi rutina de siempre…los meses en ese lugar pasaron cuan segundos…

FIN FB

Mis decisiones fueron malas, cada una peor que la anterior y esto me llevo a lo que estoy viviendo en este momento…

FB

Había pasado casi un año desde la última vez que hable con Nanoha, hoy algunos miembros del ejército de elite de corea venían a pasar unos días con nosotros, para hacer un tratado de paz, entre ambos países, aun no lograba estar con los enforce pero no pasaba de desapercibida y para un evento tan importante me topé con mi amiga Hayate, ella tampoco había alcanzado el grado que esperaba alcanzar, justo en este momento llegan los helicópteros y de ellos bajan un montón de soldados…mis compañeros se empezaron a reír…pero nos cayeron cuando llego el grupo de elite…era algunos niños…

-atención teniente bajando

Todos los soldados se pusieron firmes y del helicóptero bajaron 4 personas…

-teniente mayor presente, firmes ya*seria*

-si teniente Yagami*firmes*

Eso nos sorprendió y volteamos a ver a Hayate que estaba sorprendida, enfrente nuestro estaban Carim, Vita y Nanoha, mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos…

-no puede ser*susurrando*

* * *

AUTOR: CARIM YMIR CAMBRIDGE


End file.
